In the method that is already known from German Patent Publication DE-PS 33 09 029, a time code is recorded on the synchronization track of a video tape in such a way that, at a given time, a preset number of synchronization (synch) pulses is combined to form a data block assigned to a certain section of the tape. The synch pulses of each of the data blocks are coded and recorded with an information content for a specific tape section in such a way that, during replay of the tape, the synch pulses may be retrieved from the coded data blocks. The synch pulse may, for instance be coded by means of pulse-polarity modulation, by width-modulation, or by frequency modulation. In any one of such procedures, any pulses that already were pre-recorded on the synchronization track will be replaced by the recording of a coded pulse. This means that, in the case of a later coding those synch pulses that were already pre-recorded at an earlier time will have to be first erased. Such erasure, when limited to the synchronization track, represents a complex procedure and involves the hazard of affecting any video signal that was already recorded on the tape.